


Puppies Always Win

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece in direct speech. Sam tries to convince Dean to go running with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Dean. Get your lazy ass off that bed and come running with me. It'll get the blood pumping round your body."

§

"Whaaaat! You're joking,Sam! Dean Winchester doesn't do running. That's for prissy princesses like yourself; and don't give me that bitch-face!

§

"You're lucky I don't bite too, Doofus, 'cos sometimes you say the stupidest things!"

§

"You don't think that trying to avoid getting strangled or flung about by monsters gets the blood flowing fast enough, Sammy?"

§

"That's different Dean, and you know it. This ìs healthy exercise! Then...I ..I'd really like it if you came along; it keeps my mind off other things..."

"...-..."

§

"Okay, okay, you don't have to turn on the puppy-eyes! I'll come, but don't think it's gonna become a habit. I'm just feeling generous today."

§

"You want a pair of my track pants; you could turn the bottoms up...!

You don't have to glare at me, Dean. I just thought they'd be more comfortable than running in jeans."

§

"Dean Winchester doesn't do shorts OR track-suits. Don't you know me at all, Sam?"

§

"Unfortunately I do Dean. I just thought that with you getting past thirty your tastes in clothes might have matured a little!"

§

"Oh, cos, you're Mr Top Model himself, Sam! Some of the stuff you wear is just unbelievable. Those girly pink shirts for one thing and hoodies like kids do. § "There's nothing wrong with my shirts and anyway they all have sentimental value associated with them."

§

"Right , what about that tunic thing you pull out sometimes. If that's not girly, I don't know what is!

§

NO, not the sad puppies now...! What did I say to set them off?"

§

"That.. that ...shirt was the one I wore when we celebrated the last Christmas before you died, and I had it on in the motel room the day you got out of Hell, Dean.

I don't care what you think of it; even when it's reduced to shreds; I'm gonna hang on to it; and the hoodie kept me company the four months you were down there in the Pit, Dean; so don't knock it.

It's the same one you wore that day when we went to the faith healer Roy LeGrange and he saved your life. It made me feel as if a little bit of you was near to me when I... ."

§

"Hey, I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't realize... Come on then, let's go do this, but it's the first and last time... Stop it with the eyes Sam...I said stop it!

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's puppy eyes are Dean's weakness. Unashamed brotherly fluff and the mention of a beloved little object.

Dean was happy; well, as happy as a Winchester could be!

He had just dined satisfyingly on juicy burgers and cool beer; he had won a couple of grand at pool from a trio of half-drunk hicks who would have been better occupied spending their time, and saving their money, by staying home and ploughing their fields, and thirdly he had his Baby gassed up and ready to go; his ass comfortably settled on her leather seat.

Yep, everything was perfect in his world.

He had food bagged up for Sam who had preferred catching up with his research back at the motel.

 

He whistled as he entered the room; Sam's wide shoulders were curved over his lap-top, his unruly hair curling past his shirt collar.

Time for a trim, Dean thought to himself, but he knew that Sam and his hair had a "special" relationship and the more you bitched to him about it, the more stubbornly he refused to consider cutting it.

One of these days, some fugly would realize that yanking on his hair would be a very efficient way to immobilize his gigantic little brother, but up until now it seemed that the bad guys hadn't cottoned on.

 

"There you go, Sam," Dean grinned throwing the bags down on the table. "Everything a Sasquatch like yourself could desire!"

"Thanks, Dean, but I'm not really hungry." Sam answered in a small voice, and Dean felt his happiness starting to lose its rush.

 

"Sammy; What's wrong?" he asked, his big brother radar twitching like a Geiger counter.

"Nothing; It's... just stupid," Sam replied as he went to joggle the mouse and cancel whatever it was that he had been studying on the screen; but he unexpectedly found Dean's hand on top of his own, stopping his finger from clicking.

 

"Dean, I said it's nothing!" Sam huffed.

"Nothing my ass! You look as if a ten ton lorry just ran over your best friend!"

"You're my best friend, Dean," his brother observed sourly. "So, yeah, I suppose I would be upset."

"Sam! Don't try to wiggle out of this. Let me see what's got you all shook up."

Dean turned his eyes to the screen where to his surprise, a photo of himself stared back at him.

 

"Really, Sam! What the Hell! You're upset because your looking at a mug shot of me? You're gonna have to clarify a little bit here, dude.

I mean you ride with me all day long in the Impala. We live practically in each other's pockets and yet you get upset by an on-line photo.

That's weird even for you Sammy!"

 

Sam's lips curled up in a fleeting smile.

Dean always had the power to make him feel better.

 

"I told you it was nothing, Dean," Sam repeated, hoping that it would all end there, but Dean could be just as stubborn as his little brother, especially when it concerned said little brother's well being.

" Spit it out, Sam. You do not go all sad puppy-eyed on me without a reason. No rabbit food for our resident doggy unless you tell all!"

But Sam was a Zen-master in stubborn, easily besting his big brother, and he pursed his lips together in a firm line.

 

Dean turned his gaze back to the screen.

There must be something in that photo that had upset his kid brother.

He studied it carefully.

It was one of the police shots taken during the bank hostage fiasco. He was a few years younger in it but otherwise it was just a normal image.

He was about to give up and let Sam keep his little secret, when the answer exploded in his brain. A little object could be seen nestling on his chest that he no longer possessed.

 

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I really am. I would give my right hand to be able to go back and change what I did."

"What are you talking about, Dean," Sam bluffed, finally closing down the page.

"Sam. Look at me! I know exactly how that freaky brain of yours works!"

 

Sam lifted his wide eyes to meet his own and as usual they pierced right through him.

They had a power over him that he couldn't explain; his little brother's eyes were his big weakness and Sam's greatest lever in making him do anything the little shit wanted, except when it actively endangered his younger sibling's life.

 

"I was a douche-bag; all right! I should never have thrown the amulet away. I still don't know if what Zachariah showed us in Heaven was real or not.

You know what's funny, Sam? I hoped that somehow you had fished it out of the trash-can, but you didn't did you? I deserve to have lost it.

I can't blame anyone but myself."

 

He felt Sam eyes boring into him, searching out the truth.

He must have been satisfied by what he saw, for he went to his duffle and pulled out a little paper bundle.

"This is for you Dean."  
He held out his hand to his big brother.

 

Dean's heart skipped a beat; he fervently hoped the badly wrapped little package contained what he thought it did.

He stripped off the paper delicately as he had done all those years ago, and repeated the same words he had uttered then.

"Thanks, Sam I love it." The five words re-confirmed a pledge of brotherhood with his younger sibling whose puppy eyes were glazed with unshed tears at his acceptance of the amulet, warming Dean's heart with their love and affection.

 

The end


End file.
